Cylindrical glass bottles formed in an I. S. machine must satisfy any number of functional and appearance qualifications. One of these is that the bottle should be cylindrical and when it is “out of round” to a selected degree, the bottle is rejected. Patented technologies can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,368,641, and 5,414,939.